Let Me Cry
by Hikarin Shii-Chii
Summary: "Aku lelah berpura-pura. Biarkan aku menangis, sekali saja. Aku terlihat baik di luar, tapi, hati ini terasa sakit... Sangat sakit..." Hanya sebuah fic yang terinspirasi dari galauan saya. Warning inside. Mind to read and review?


**Yup, Hikarin here dengan sebuah fic gaje lagi ' ')/**

**Saya tahu kalau saya punya banyak tanggungan hutang fic orz  
**

**Sebenarnya ide fic ini langsung nongol pas saya ngetik sebuah fic, jadi bukannya nulis chap baru malah keluar angst gaje begini..  
**

**Ini adalah curahan hati saya, saya punya banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini sama teman-teman sekelas saya... Di facebook. Makanya saya dijauhi sama mereka...  
**

**Yah, gitu deh pokoknya (?) Langsung disclaimer aja ya ^^"  
**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan unya saya, jujur -o-v  
**

**Warning: Typo, misstypos, sudut pandang Meiko, puisi gagal, angst gaje, ide gaje pula, galauan Hikarin, dan hal-hal lain yang perlu diperingatkan  
**

**Don't like don' read! Enjoy and don't forget to RnR! XD  
**

* * *

Matahari terbit dari timur, hari baru telah dimulai. Aku berfikir kalau matahari terbit dari barat, maka kehidupan akan berakhir. Semua akan musnah.

Aku bangun dari tidurku. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut. Bau alkohol menyengat di kamar ini. Semalam aku mabuk. Tekanan jiwa ini membuatku stress.

"Ohayou Neechan!" adalah kalimat pertama yang aku dengar pagi ini yang diucapkan oleh Kagamine bersaudara. Aku tersenyum simpul. "Ohayou," balasku.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi kamarku. Aku bercermin. Aku melihat bayanganku, wanita berambut coklat bermata sayu. Mukanya tampak kuyu. Sesaat aku ragu kalau ini adalah aku. Berbeda dengan aku yang dulu.

Aku membasuh mukaku. Air yang segar membasahi mukaku. Aku merasa lebih baik. Aku segera pergi menuju ruang makan.

Aku melihat teman-teman sesama vocaloid-ku berlalu lalang disini. Aku melihat sang diva, Hatsune Miku sedang membantu Megurine Luka memasak. Kaito dan Kagamine Len menata meja makan, sedangkan Kagamine Rin menyapaku lagi.

"Ohayou Meiko neesan!"

Aku menghela nafas. Aku segera membantu memasak. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti orang asing disini. Hatsune dan Megurine mengabaikanku. Apa aku tak terlihat? Apa aku hanya bayangan masa lalu?

Tak lama kemudian masakan telah matang. Kami segera menyantap sarapan kami. "Itadakimasu!" lalu kami makan dalam keheningan.

Setelah makan aku segera mencuci piring. Ah, semua meninggalkanku. Aku mencoba tersenyum, tapi kenapa dadaku terasa sesak?

Aku kembali ke kamarku. Aku menyalakan radio kecilku. Ah, ternyata ada sebuah wawancara kecil mengenai Vocaloid.

"Apa pendapat anda terhadap Vocaloid I MEIKO?"

"Saya tidak suka. Suaranya sangat mirip tante-tante. Jika salah mengatur, maka suaranya akan menjadi high-pitched. Memekakan telinga. Voicebank MEIKO sulit diatur, jadi agak menyebalkan,"

Aku tersenyum perih. Aku adalah Vocaloid berbahasa jepang pertama. Kualitas suaraku masih belum sebagus yang lain. Bahkan Kaito lebih baik daripada aku.

Banyak yang tak menyukaiku. Tapi tidak sedikit yang menyukaiku. Hanya saja aku ini kurang populer.

Lihatlah. Dimana-mana terpajang nama Hatsune Miku. Hampir tidak ada namaku di manapun. Meskipun Kaito satu angkatan denganku namanya terpampang di manapun dengan Hatsune Miku. Ketenaran mereka membuatku terkubur di belakang mereka.

"Suaranya mirip tante-tante."

Benar. Suaraku tidak moe. Tidak seperti Hatsune atau Kagamine. Meskipun suara Megurine sepertiku, tapi suara Megurine lebih lembut dan mudah diatur. Dia juga... Cantik dan banyak penggemarnya.

Lihatlah aku. Aku berpenampilan seperti tante-tante. Tidak menarik. Tanpa aksesoris atau hal lain yang bisa membuatku lebih menarik.

Inilah aku. Master terkadang mengkhawatirkanku, tapi hanya dua kata yang bisa aku katakan kepada Master.

"Aku baik."

Ini bohong! Aku tidak baik! Aku terluka! Aku dilupakan! Aku ada, kenapa kalian tidak menyadariku?!

"Meiko, Master memanggilmu."

Aku tersentak. Megurine menyuruhku datang ke ruangan master. Aku bergegas menuju ruangannya.

"Duduk, Meiko."

Aku duduk di depan Master. Raut mukanya tampak serius. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Sepertinya ada pertanda buruk.

"Aku menyesal telah merilismu, Meiko,"

Deg.

"Orang-orang tidak berminat denganmu lagi. Kualitas suaramu kalah jauh dengan Vocaloid lainnya. Penampilanmu juga kurang menarik,"

"Aku mengerti, Master,"

"Jadi, sekarang aku memecatmu. Tinggallah di pojok gedung ini, disana adalah tempat tinggal barumu,"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau baik? Maafkan aku. Pergilah dari sini sekarang,"

"Baik, master!"

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Kepalaku menunduk. Semua Vocaloid sedang ada di ruang rekaman. Aku berkemas-kemas menuju kamar baruku. Aku mencoba tersenyum.

Tetap kuat, Meiko!

Nyatanya, air mataku terus menetes. Aku lemah. Aku harus terima kenyataan! Selera orang mulai berubah!

Aku melihat kamar baruku. Gelap dan berdebu. Aku tersenyum lagi. Ini, yang terbaik. Aku ada disini.

Aku menenggak sakeku. Darah berdesir di sekujur tubuhku. Aku capek. Aku merasa semua yang aku lakukan selama ini sia-sia. Dulu, aku dianggap sebagai Vocaloid tertua yang dianggap sebagai kakak atau ibu. Tapi, nyatanya sekarang aku terbuang. Dulu, aku mengajari Miku, Rin, Len dan Luka menyanyi. Aku selalu berusaha menjadi kakak yang bertanggung jawab atas mereka. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan padaku? Tidak ada balasan dari mereka untukku. Dan malah, sepertinya mereka membenciku.

Aku tak mau berpura-pura lagi. Aku capek memakai topeng. Tuhan, biarkan aku menangis, sekali saja. Aku lelah tersenyum.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Aku berteriak. Aku membanting botol sakeku. Menangis dalam gelap. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu dimana aku. Tapi, aku harus hidup! Aku harus tetap hidup!

Aku menangis dan terus menangis. Aku ingat saat dimana aku mengenal Vocaloid-vocaloid baru sesudahku. Pertama mereka bersikap manis. Tapi lama-lama mereka berubah membenciku.

Ahaha. Aku tersenyum. Suatu saat, pasti ada seseorang yang menerimaku apa adanya. Aku harus hidup. Setidaknya, biarkan aku menangis saat ini...

**-FIN-**


End file.
